


beautiful dance (that happened by chance)

by bringeverything



Series: November Ficlet Challenge 2013 [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringeverything/pseuds/bringeverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya has a fight with Sansa and Syrio teaches her how to channel her anger into the dance. She’s not very good at it and he is, as always, amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	beautiful dance (that happened by chance)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10 of my tmblr ficlet challenge is dedicated my lovely, social-media-less friend Nicola as a we both met Miltos in 2012 and he is honestly the world's most wonderful gentleman and there should be lots more Syrio in fic. Title from Bones by MS MR (this song just has a lot of great lyrics for titles, wow)

Arya knew she hated her sister, but seven hells, she has never hated her as much as this. Stupid Sansa with her stupid southern hair, smiling sweetly and fluttering her eyelashes to impress the Queen and her rotten son. It makes her want to gag and scream and hit her around the head until everyone sees how pathetic she is. And with Sansa off being the perfect little princess-to-be and Father always gone doing who knows what for the King, Arya has no-one to talk to, no Jon or Robb or even Bran to vent to. She just wants to be home with her brothers instead of her in the Capital, where no one likes her and everyone treats her like a silly little girl.

The only good thing about the Capitol is her dancing lessons. She probably would have cut off Sansa’s hair with Needle by now if she didn’t have the lessons to look forward to. Syrio keeps telling her that she can channel her anger into her dance, let the emotions guide her movements, so that’s what she’s trying to do. She’s hours early for today’s lesson, using the empty space to twist and twirl her body around her blade, practicing. She doesn’t notice Syrio leaning against the doorway for a good while, watching her get lost in the rhythm of the dance.

“You’re too tense, little wolf. You must relax into the dance, let it move you rather than forcing against it. You cannot fight the tide.”

Syrio pushes off the wall and strides towards her, a wooden sword in each hand. He taps her gently with one of them, straightening her back, lifting her chin, parting her knees.

“I’m trying!” The petulant tone in her voice always makes him chuckle, but she exchanges wood for metal regardless.

“You must learn little wolf. We must dance.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://hotwhiskeyes.tumblr.com/post/66554100233/so-yesterday-got-incredibly-hectic-work-then-ball):


End file.
